Field
This application relates a medical, dental or surgical instrument with a layer applied to or deposited over at least a part thereof and a method for producing a medical, dental or surgical instrument having such a layer.
Description of Prior Art
US Patent Application US 2004/0091750 A1 discloses a medical instrument whose surface is coated with a plastic, in particular Teflon for repelling dirt. The plastic layer is of such a type that the roughness of the surface is preserved so that a user can hold the medical instrument securely. Thus two desired, often mutually exclusive properties of a surface of a medical instrument are to be implemented by this Teflon coating, namely repelling dirt from the surface and a secure hold on the instrument by the user.
One disadvantage of a medical instrument whose surface is provided with a plastic layer, in particular a Teflon layer consists of the fact that the plastic layer or the Teflon layer is very sensitive to mechanical effects. In practice this means that the plastic or Teflon layer of the medical instrument is damaged after just a short period of time, for example, due to abrasion or due to contact with other instruments and their efficacy is reduced or lost.
It would be desirable to create a surface of a medical instrument, in particular a dental or surgical instrument or instrument part or a coating for a surface of a medical instrument, in particular a dental or surgical instrument or instrument part, which is less sensitive to mechanical influences while retaining the two desired properties mentioned above, i.e., repelling dirt from the surface and allowing the user to achieve a secure, tight hold on the instrument.